Senpai, I LOVE YOU
by abbas.dandy
Summary: "Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Warning! RAPE! / Rated MA/M [LEMON PARAH] / NejiTen! Khusus untuk pembaca 21 . Memuat kontak fisik eksplisit baik berunsur seksual atau kekerasan.
1. Chapter 1 (05-05 00:51:59)

Senpai, I LOVE YOU

Cast: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Other

Pair: NejiTen

Rated: M, NC-21 [Lemon]

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Tenten !" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Tenten.." / Warning! LEMON/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / Rated MA/M/NC-21 [LEMON PARAH] / NejiTen! Khusus untuk pembaca 21. Memuat kontak fisik eksplisit baik berunsur seksual atau kekerasan.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Happy reading ~~~

Chapter 01

Tenten mendorong tubuh Neji ke atas kasur berukuran King Size dengan kasar hingga Neji jatuh terduduk dibuatnya. Neji hanya dapat membelalakan mata ketika Tenten membuka kemejanya. Ketika Tenten akan menindihnya Neji dengan cepat merangkak menjauh menuju sisi lain dari tempat tidur. Namun kalah cepat dengan Tenten yang telah menangkap kaki kanannya dan menyeretnya hingga ia jatuh tertelungkup. Dengan cepat Tenten menindih tubuh Neji dan Neji dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menggulingkan Tenten ke sisi kanannya. Setelah berhasil, ia mencoba lari dan meraih gagang pintu. Mencoba membukanya namun gagal karena telah dikunci oleh gadis bercepol dua yang mencoba memperdayanya itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR! BRAK!

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" Neji berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu, Tenten yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang Neji datar dan tak membuang waktu lama Tenten melangkah menghampiri Neji dan meraih tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Neji berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tenten yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

BRUK!

Kali ini Tenten cukup kasar ketika ia mendorong Neji hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Dan dengan cepat pula Tenten merobek kaos yang dipakai Neji sehingga Neji menjadi topless. Diraihnya kedua tangan Neji yang sedari tadi berontak, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas kepala. Ia membuka laci disebelah tempat tidur dan mencari sesuatu.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan! Dasar gadis keparat!" Tenten hanya diam dan mengikat kedua tangan Neji dengan lakban hitam yang ditemukannya.

Merasa kedua tangan Neji sudah terikat kuat, ia segera meraih kepala Neji dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Neji.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan, hmm?"

Tenten tersenyum ceria dengan cekatan dia membuka kotak hitam didalam tasnya dan mulai merias wajah Neji. Tak lupa dia pasang sebuah bra sexy di dada bidang Neji.

Neji tidak tinggal diam, kedua lututnya dia dorong ke perut Tenten dengan kuat.

"Ugh!" Tenten meringis menahan sakit. kemudian ia menindih perut Neji, salah satu tangannya menekan kedua pipi Neji dengan kuat sehingga dengan perlahan kedua bibirnya terbuka dengan cepat pula Tenten mewarnai bibir Neji dengan lipstik merah menyala.

"mmphtt. ngh!" Neji berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya dengan susah payah sementara Tenten terlihat mengeluarkan hp dan mulai mengambil gambar hasil riasan Neji yang terlihat sempurna dan cantik.

Setelah cukup lama mengeksplorasi wajah Neji, akhirnya tak banyak membuang waktu Tenten langsung beralih dan duduk disamping Neji sambil melihat hasil kerjanya digaleri handphone.

Tenten tak sadar ikatan perekat yang ada ditangan Neji telah lepas dan Neji diam2 mendekati Tenten yang sedang asyik dengan hpnya.

"Apa kata mereka yah kalau melihat Idola mereka tampil bak wanita?" Gumam Tenten

Dengan cekatan Neji menyerang Tenten.

Aura kemarahan Neji terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ditindihnya tubuh Tenten dan diikat kedua tangannya menggunakan dasi.

Sejenak Neji berlalu meninggalkan Tenten ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri dari makeup yang dibuat Tenten.

Tenten menegang ketika dilihatnya Neji dengan topless menghampirinya. Ditatapnya gadis itu dan dirobeknya baju Tenten dan bra yang menutupi kedua bukit indahnya. Neji meremas, mencium dada Tenten dan langsung menghisapnya.

"Ahh! Hah hah..h.." Tenten yang masih terengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji.

"N -nejii berhenti! Ahh!"

"Brengsek! Berhenti Nejii!"

Seakan tuli Neji terus membuat kissmark di leher, dada dan sekitar perut Tenten tanpa ampun. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat rupa Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa terengah dan berusaha melepas ikatan tangannya,

Ia sedikitpun tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ia mencintai Neji tapi ia tak mau dilecehkan seperti ini! Sudah cukup!

Merasa sulit untuk melepaskan ikatannya, Tenten berusaha bangun, namun belum sempat ia duduk tubuhnya kembali didorong oleh seorang Pemuda tangguh yang berada diatasnya, dan ia lupa kalau Neji adalah Juara karate tingkat Internasional.

"Aku membencimu, Neji! Lepaskan aku!" Neji hanya diam dan mulai membuka celana jeans Tenten.

to be continued ...

review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Senpai, I LOVE YOU

Cast: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Other

Pair: NejiTen

Rated: M, NC-21 [Lemon]

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Tenten !" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Tenten.." / Warning! LEMON/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / Rated MA/M/NC-21 [LEMON PARAH] / NejiTen! Khusus untuk pembaca 21. Memuat kontak fisik eksplisit baik berunsur seksual atau kekerasan.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Review Pleaseee

Happy reading ~~~

Chapter 02

A-Apa?! Jangan!" Kedua tangannya yang terikat memegang tangan Neji yang tengah menurunkan resleting celananya.

Neji kembali menangkap kedua tangan Tenten dan membawanya keatas kepala, cukup susah juga menurunkan celana jeans hanya dengan satu tangan. Melihat dada membusung dan hanya memakai celana dalam entah kenapa Neji merasa sangat terangsang tanpa buang waktu ia membuka celana dalam Tenten dan melemparnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon berhentilah!" Tenten sangat panik ketika ia menyadari dirinya sudah tidak memakai apapun. Jari Neji membelai klistoris, membelah vagina

Tenten yang mulai basah dan memasukkan jari tengahnya vagina Tenten, melakukan gerakan in out dengan tempo yang lamban dan cepat, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Tenten sambil menjilat, mencium dan menghisap puting payudara gadis itu..

Neji semakin mengeksplorasi tubuh telanjang Tenten, Kepalanya turun menuju vagina Tenten, dijilatnya vagina merah muda itu dan mulai menghisap klistoris Tenten sambil sesekali mengulumnya. Tenten mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. hhh.." Tenten hanya bisa mendesah ketika Neji semakin buas menyantap vaginanya, menikmati klistorisnya dan lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati lubang vagina Tenten yg mulai memerah. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua kenikmatan yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ahh ak-aku.." Neji yang tahu Tenten akan sampai semakin memperdalam hisapannya.

"Aaahhhhh…." Tenten yang telah orgasme mulai menutup matanya, namun ia membuka matanya dengan lebar ketika Neji mulai melebarkan pahanya.

"Neji! m -mau apa kau!" Pertanyaan Tenten dijawab dengan tindakan Neji yang membuka resleting celananya sendiri yang menampakkan kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mulai mengarahkan ke lubang vagina Tenten yang sudah basah oleh rangsangan Neji.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" Teriak Tenten panik sambil berusaha melepasakan ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

Neji mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada vagina Tenten, tak lama setelah itu ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang vagina Tenten.

"Nejiii! Jangaaan! AHH!" Neji terus saja mendorong kejantanannya. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sekali hentakan Neji langsung memasukan seluruh kejantanannya.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Karena rasa sakit dan perih pada vaginanya Tenten tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

'D..dia masih gadis?' Batin Neji terkejut dengan kenyataan. Seringaian muncul diwajah tampannya, 'Tenten harus jadi milikku'.

Setelah menunggu Tenten tenang, Neji langsung saja menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kuat dan kasar.

"AAHHH! Stop! Berhenti ahhh.. hahh.. Berhenti Nejii!"

Tenten hanya bisa menangis dan mengumpat seiring tubuhnya juga ikut terdorong akibat perbuatan Neji. Sementara Tenten masih memejamkan matanya dan terbiasa dengan kejantanan Neji, Neji kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tenten, melumatnya dengan lembut penuh cinta. Tenten berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, namun kepalanya telah di tahan oleh Neji sehingga kini rongga mulutnya telah dieksploitasi oleh Neji tak lupa dengan mempercepat hujamannya pada vagina Tenten. Tenten yang mulai putus asa hanya bisa menggeram marah dan mengigit lidah Neji.

"AHH!" Neji memekik, ditatapnya Tenten yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya, kemudian Tenten mulai menyeringai. Neji membelalak, ia kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat kasar.

To be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**Senpai, I LOVE YOU..**

Cast: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Other

Pair: NejiTen

Rated: M, NC-21 [Lemon]

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Tenten !" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Tenten.." / Warning! LEMON/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / Rated MA/M/NC-21 [LEMON PARAH] / NejiTen! Khusus untuk pembaca 21. Memuat kontak fisik eksplisit baik berunsur seksual atau kekerasan.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Review Pleaseee

Happy reading ~~~

=

Chapter 03

"AHH! hahh hahh… AHH! Kumohon berhen- berhenti.. ahh" Tenten mulai merasakan adanya kenikmatan yang kian kuat mendera tubuhnya.

"Nngh.. Ohh.. hhhaa.. ahhh.." Berbeda dengan Tenten yang berteriak dan memohonnya untuk berhenti, Neji malah memejamkan matanya dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan dengan vagina Tenten yang memijat2 dan mencengkram erat seakan menghisap kejantanannya, berusaha tuli dengan teriakan Tenten.

Gadis ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna, dada yang pas menurut Neji. Dan wajah yang manis, terlihat ketika rambutnya tergerai.

Semakin lama tempo hujaman Neji semakin cepat, Tenten yang tidak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang semakin bertambah hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mulai menikmatinya.

"Aahhh….Nn- neejiii" Setelah berkali-kali hujaman yang Neji berikan padanya akhirnya ia bisa orgasme. Dengan cukup kasar Neji melepaskan kejantanannya pada vagina Tenten kemudian membalik tubuh Tenten hingga tertelungkup, kemudian menaikan pinggul Tenten dan bersiap memasukan kejantanannya.

"Sudah cukup Nejii! AARRGGGHHHH! Sa-sakit hentikan!" Tenten kembali menangis, vaginanya yang masih perih dan sudah mengeluarkan darah, kembali dimasuki kejantanan Neji yang berukuran besar dengan itu ia berteriak lagi merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dan ia juga merasakan bahwa darah kembali keluar dari vaginanya.

Tak cukup hanya satu dua kali Tenten orgasme, sudah berkali-kali Neji kembali dan kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Tenten.

Seingat Tenten, Neji sudah banyak orgasme dalam tubuhnya, namun tak menghentikannya untuk terus melakukannya dengan berbagai posisi. Vagina Tenten terus basah dan ia selalu orgasme membuat tubuhnya lemas ia hanya bisa pasrah oleh perlakuan Neji pada tubuhnya sampai kegelapan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tenten mulai tak sadarkan diri dibawah tindihan Neji.

-oOo-

Flashback

"Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Tenten yang merupakan junior di kampusnya itu dengan terang-terangan di depan teman-temannya.

"Kau…" Neji menahan ucapannya sembari melirik teman-teman Tenten.

"Kau, gadis kasar menyukaiku?" Neji mengucapkan sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bukan tipeku, aku hanya menyukai gadis feminim, bukan sepertimu, gadis kasar! Cari saja pria lain yang mau dengan gadis kasar seperti dirimu." Dengan itu Neji beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menginjak bunga yang diberi oleh Tenten.

Tenten hanya menatap datar kepergian Neji.

-oOo-

'The Affection' Nightclub

"Neji-kun, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini.." Ucap Shion kepada Neji yang tengah memainkan handphonenya ia sedang tidak ingin mabuk saat ini. Sebenarnya tadi Neji mengajak Shion berkencan, namun Shion tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka akan berkencan disini.

"Kenapa? Kita disini saja.. Kau ingin ku pesankan minum.." Ucap Neji sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Shion.

"Ti-tidak usah, disini bising sekali. Aku tidak suka." Shion sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena wajahnya dan Neji begitu dekat.

"Kehidupan malam memang seperti ini Shion.."

Disisi lain Tenten, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata baru saja datang dan langsung memesan minuman. Tenten tidak sengaja melihat Neji dan Shion yang tengah duduk dipojok, terlihat Neji yang tengah menggoda Shion, melihat itu Tenten sepertinya cemburu. Maka dari itu ia terus mengamati tingkah laku Neji dan pacarnya itu. Tenten memang sudah tahu bahwa Neji itu Playboy, dengan parasnya yang tampan ia bisa menggaet para gadis dengan mudah. Dalam seminggu ia gonta-ganti pacar, namun tidak tahu mengapa Tenten tetap saja menaruh hati pada pemuda berambut panjang itu. Hahh Cinta itu buta kan?

Ketika melihat Neji dan Shion keluar dari club malam itu, Tenten segera bergegas menyusulnya.

"Aku pergi dulu! Kalian bersenang-senanglah.."

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, sudah yaa.."

"Kita kan baru sampai.." Ucap Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti tidak tahu saja sifat Tenten. Mungkin ia melihat seseorang di club ini…" Ucapan Ino diangguki kedua temannya.

-oOo-

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Senpai, I LOVE YOU**

Cast: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Other

Pair: NejiTen

Rated: M, NC-21 [Lemon]

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Tenten !" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Neji senpai ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Tenten.." / Warning! LEMON/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / Rated MA/M/NC-21 [LEMON PARAH] / NejiTen! Khusus untuk pembaca 21. Memuat kontak fisik eksplisit baik berunsur seksual atau kekerasan.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Review Pleaseee

Happy reading ~~~

=

Chapter 04

Terlihat Neji yang nampak terburu-buru menarik tangan Shion, menuju sebuah Hotel yang terletak sangat dekat dengan nightclub tadi.

"Neji-kun, pelan-pelan saja.." Lirih Shion yang tidak ditanggapi Neji.

Setelah Neji dan Shion hilang di pintu masuk Hotel, Tenten segera bergegas menyusulnya. Terlihat dalam penglihatannya Neji tengah check in dengan tangan Shion yang masih setia dalam genggaman tangannya.

Neji terlihat menaiki lift dan mencari kamarnya, dalam perbincangan Neji dan resepcionist Tenten sempat menguping bahwa kamar Neji ada dilantai 4.

Ketika sudah sampai di lantai 4, Tenten melihat Neji tengah mencium Shion dengan penuh nafsu di depan kamar hotelnya.

"mmpphhh.. Neji-kun ja-jangan… mmpphhh…" Shion terlihat berusaha menjauhkan kepala Neji dari wajahnya.

Tenten mulai geram, ia memang gadis kasar. Tapi kelakuan Neji lebih rendah darinya, setidaknya Tenten tak pernah menghancurkan harga diri orang, seperti Neji melakukannya padanya dia juga tidak pernah mempermainkan hati orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, walaupun seperti itu tetap saja ia masih mencintai pemuda berambut panjang itu, bahkan ia merasa setiap hari ia merasa cintanya semakin dalam. Yahh sekali lagi cinta itu buta kan?

Dengan kesal dan menahan amarah Tenten melangkah mendekati Neji dan Shion kemudian memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Hey! Apa yang- Tenten?" Neji pura2 kebingungan menatap Tenten yang berdiri didepannya.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku. Pulanglah sebelum aku merusak wajahmu." Shion yang tertangkap basah tengah berciuman dengan Neji hanya menudukan kepala dan berlari pergi.

"Permisi.." Lirihnya sebelum pergi.

"APA-APAAN KAU! SHIONN TUNGGU!" Neji yang berusaha mengejar Shion ditangkap pergelangannya oleh Tenten, dan dengan cepat pula Tenten mengambil kunci kamar yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hey! Lepaskan! Tenten! Kau ini apa-apaan sihh?"

'Kau harus diberi pelajaran!'

Flashback End

-oOo-

Pagi hari, Kamar Hotel

"Nghh.." Tenten menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tak berapa lama kemudian ia terbangun. Setelah ia sadar, ia mengintip dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia tidak mengenakan apapun dan banyak sekali bercak darah dan sperma di selakangannya.

Rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh terutama vaginanya mengingatkan semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya tadi malam.

Tak berapa lama masuklah, pemuda berambut panjang dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Tenten menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Butuh morning kiss?"

"Pergi kau!" Tangan Neji yang menyentuh pipinya ia tepis dengan kasar.

"Dengar Tenten, sejak tadi malam kau sudah menjadi milikku, kekasihku! Jadi, kau harus bersikap baik padaku.."

"Siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu, kau sudah mempermalukanku dihadapan teman2ku!" Teriak Tenten.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak Tenten, aku sudah mendapatkan rekaman perbuatan kita tadi malam melalui CCTV dari kamar ini, kau tidak mau aku menyebarkannya kan? Maka dari itu mau tidak mau kau harus jadi kekasihku!" Ucap Neji sambil menekan kedua pipi Tenten.

"Bukankah kau sudah menolakku dan aku bukan tipemu!" Balas Tenten.

"Aku berubah pikiran, kau terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak. Dan kini kau milikku, kau tidak bisa lari dariku Tenten.." Lirih Neji dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada saat Tenten mengetahuinya ia meletakan tangannya pada dada bidang Neji dan berusaha mendorongnya, namun kekuatan Tenten tidak berarti apa-apa oleh Neji. Neji terus saja memajukan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Tenten dan melumatnya dengan lembut hingga Tenten mulai kewalahan.

'Sialan!'

FIN

Tenten tidak sadar kalau Neji hanya berpura2 lemah dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerangnya.

Karena dibalik sikap kasar Tenten, dia adalah gadis impian Neji yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak lama. Dan Neji terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Setelah mengetahui cintanya terbalas Neji menyusun skenario bersama Shion untuk menjebak Tenten.


	5. chapter 5

HALLO... reader,

sekarang author nyabang

di lapak sebelah

Klo sempet mampir yahh

di WattPad

AbbasDandy


End file.
